The instant invention relates to eyeglasses in general and more specifically to eyeglass attachments that form a single functional unit with sunglasses or prescription glasses. The present invention is particularly directed towards a lightweight sun shield system for people who wear prescription eyeglasses. The sun shield component attaches to a slightly modified standard-style eyeglass frame (which thus can be fitted with standard size and shape prescription lenses) and provides further protection against ultraviolet and infrared rays as well as some protection from dust, debris, etc.